List of belief systems
Below are words that designate a set or subset of beliefs. This includes dispositional beliefs and religious beliefs. Many, but not all, of these words end with the suffix –ism. Words like magnetism]], prism, and schism, are not included, because they do not designate a set of beliefs. A Ableism (discrimination) Abolitionism Absolutism Absurdism Accidentalism Acosmism Adoptionism Adultism (discrimination) Aestheticism Afrocentrism Ageism (discrimination) Agnosticism Agorism Agrarianism Alarmism Albigensianism Althusserianism Altruism American exceptionalism Americanism Anarchism Anarcho-capitalism Anarcho-communism Anarcho-syndicalism Anationalism Anglicanism Anglicism Aniconism Animalism Animism Anthropocentrism Anthropomorphism Anti-abolitionism Anti-americanism Anti-capitalism Anti-communism Anti-fascism Anti-imperialism Anti-intellectualism Anti-nationalism Anti-patriotism Anti-polonism Anti-semitism Anti-statism Anti-turkism Anti-zionism Anticlericalism Antidisestablishmentarianism Antiestablishmentarianism Antimilitarism Antinomianism Antireductionism Antitheism Apollinarism Arianism Aristotelianism Atheism Athorism Atlanticism Atomism Audism (discrimination) Augustinism Authoritarianism Autonomism Averroism B Bábism Ba'athism Baalism Bagism Bahá'ísm Baptist Beardism (discrimination) Behaviourism Bicameralism (psychology) Bilateralism Bimetallism Black nationalism Bohemianism Bolshevism Bonapartism Breatharianism Buchmanism Buddhism C Caesaropapism Calvinism Cannibalism (in religion) Caodaism Capitalism Careerism Carlism Cartesian Dualism Cartesianism Castroism Catholicism Catholic Probabilism Centralism Centrism Cessationism Chartism Chassidism Chauvinism Chemism Christianity Classicism Classism (discrimination) Clericalism Cognitivism Coherentism Collectivism Collectivist-anarchism Colonialism Commercialism Communalism Communism Compassionate Conservatism Compatibilism Comtism Conformism Confucianism Connectivism Consequentialism Conservatism Conservative Judaism Consociationalism Constructivism Consumerism Contextualism Continuationism Corporatism Cosmism Cosmopolitanism Cosmotheism Creationism Cubism Cultism Cultural relativism Cynicism Czarism D Dadaism Daoism Darwinism Decentralism Deconstructivism Decontextualism Deism Deontologism Determinism Deviationism Dialetheism Disablism (discrimination) Discordianism Disestablishmentarianism Dispensationalism Docetism Dogmatism Dominionism Donatism Druidism Dualism Dynamism E Egalitarianism Egocentrism Egoism Eliminativism Elitism Empiricism Endocannibalism Environmental racism (discrimination) Environmentalism Essentialism Etatism Eternalism Ethicism Ethnic nationalism Ethnocentrism Eudemonism Eurocentrism Eurocommunism Evidentialism Evolutionism Exceptionalism Exclusivism Existentialism Exocannibalism Expansionism Externalism Externism (fictional) Extremism Extrinsicism Extropism F Fabianism Falangism Fanaticism Fascism Fatalism Fecundism Federalism Feeneyism Feminism Fenianism Fetishism Feudalism Fictionalism Fideism Finitism Fordism Formalism Foundationalism Francoism Freeganism Functionalism (philosophy of mind) Functionalism (sociology) Fundamentalism Futurism G Gaullism Geocentrism Geoism Georgism Germanism Globalism Gnosticism Godism Gradualism Grundyism H Hacktivism Hassidism Healthism (discrimination) Hedonism Hegelianism Heightism (discrimination) Heliocentrism Hellenism Henotheism Heterosexism (discrimination) Heterosexualism (discrimination) Hinduism Historicism Hitlerism Hobbesianism Humanism Humanitarianism Hussitism I Idealism Idolism Immanentism Imperialism Inclusionism Inclusivism Incompatibilism Independentism Individualism Institutionalism Instructivism Integralism Intellectualism Internalism Internationalism (linguistics) Internationalism (politics) Interventionism Intrinsicism Intuitionism Inventionism Irenicism Irredentism Islam Isolationism J Jacobinism Jacobitism Jacksonianism Jainism Jansenism Jingoism Judaism K Kahanism Kantianism Kathenotheism Kemalism Keynesianism Kimilsungism L Laborism Laicism Lamaism Lamarckism Lancastrianism Latitudinarianism Left-anarchism Left-liberalism Leftism Legalism Legal positivism Leninism Liberalism Libertarianism Localism Logical positivism Lollardism Luminism Lutheranism Luxemburgism Lysenkoism M Manichaeanism Manualism Maoism Martinism Marxism-Leninism Marxism Masculism Materialism Maximalism McCarthyism Medism Menshevism Mercantilism Methodism Militarism Millennialism Minarchism Minimalism Mithraism Modalism Modernism Mohammedanism Mohism Molinism Monarchianism Monarchism Monetarism Monism Monolatrism Monophysitism Monotheism Moral absolutism Moralism Moral naturalism Moral positivism Moral rationalism Moral relativism Mormonism Multiculturalism Multilateralism Mysticism N Nationalism National Socialism Nativism Naturalism Naturism Nazism Negativism Neo-classicism Neoconservatism Neo-Darwinism Neoism Neoliberalism Neolibertarianism Neo-logicism Neo-Lutheranism Neopaganism Neoplatonism Neoclassicism Neoclassicism (music) Neo-romanticism Neoromanticism (music) Nestorianism Nihilism Nomianism Nominalism Non-interventionism Nontrinitarianism Nudism O Objectivism Occasionalism Occultism Oligarchism Olympism Ontologism Optimism Oralism Orangism Orientalism P Pabloism Pacifism Paganism Paleoconservatism Paleolibertarianism Pan-Africanism Pan-Arabism Pandeism Panentheism Pantheism Pan-Germanism Pan-Slavism Pantheism Pan-Turkism Papism Parliamentarism Pastafarianism Patriotism Patripassianism Pelagianism Pelmanism Pentecostalism Peonism Perennialism Peronism Persianism Personalism Pessimism Phallocentrism Pharaonism Phenomenalism Philhellenism Philistinism Panism Pietism Plagiarism Platonism Plenism Pluralism Political absolutism Polycentrism Polydeism Polymorphism Polytheism Populism Positivism Postcolonialism Postmodernism Poststructuralism Post-Zionism Pragmatism Predicativism Preformationism Presbyterianism Presentism (philosophy of time) Primitivism Probabilism Progressivism Projectivism Protectionism Protestantism Proto-capitalism Psilanthropism Puseyism Putinism Q Quietism (philosophy) R Racism (discrimination) Radicalism Raelism Rastafarianism Rationalism Reactionarism Reaganism Realism Reductionism Regionalism Relativism Reliabilism Republicanism Restorationism Revanchism Revisionism Rightism Roman Catholicism Romanticism Rosicrucianism S Sabellianism Saint-Simonism Sandinism Satanism Scandinavism Scepticism Scholasticism Scientism Scotism Sectarianism Sectionalism Secularism Sensualism Separatism Sexism (discrimination) Shachtmanism Shamanism Shiism Shintō Sikhism Simulism Singularitarianism Situationism Skepticism Social Darwinism Social Realism Socialism Socialist realism Socinianism Solidarism Solipsism Sophism Sovereigntism Sparticism Speciesism (discrimination) Spiritism Spiritualism Stalinism Stasism Statism Stoicism Structuralism Sufism Supersessionism Syndicalism Syncretism T Taoism Taylorism Teaism Technological Somnambulism Terrorism Thatcherism Theism Thomism Titoism Toryism Totalitarianism Transcendentalism Transhumanism Transsubstantiationism Tribalism Tricameralism Trinitarianism Trivialism Trotskyism Tsarism Turanism U Ultraintuitionism Ultraleftism Ultramontanism Unificationism Unicameralism Uniformitarianism Unilateralism Unionism Unitarianism Unitarism Universalism Utilitarianism Utopianism V Veganism Vegetarianism W Wahhabism Workerism White nationalism X Xenocentrism Y Yezidism Z Zapatism Zionism Zoroastrianism Zwingliism See also * Glossary of philosophical isms Category:Belief Category:Attitudes Categore:Motivation Belief systems Belief systems Category:Thinking